User blog:Plasmaster/RoE Fan Character: Vesuviusaur, the Lava's Flow
Hey Rivals! I have been really hype about Rivals of Aether lately. I play Smash 4 competitively and have been watching a lot of Rivals gameplay. I will definitely be getting the game soon. I have started to explore the different element forms that could have been in Rivals of Aether. Today I have a fan character moveset for Rivals of Aether: Vesuviusaur, the Lava's Flow! Vesuviusaur is a heavy character that is a T-Rex with a volcano mounted on his back, with magma and lava flowing across his body from this volcano. He was an ancient guardian back in the prehistoric days of Aether that had gone into a long slumber beneath the ground for eons. As war waged above him, he was awakened from his hibernation and is once again ready to defend the kingdom of the Firelands. Traits Tectonic Movement: Using his down smash, Vesuviusaur can open up small holes in the ground on any platform; these holes glow with a dull tint of the color that Vesuviusaur is currently wearing. Eruption: Using his neutral or down special, Vesuviusaur can cause two different things to erupt from the holes created by his down smash; neutral special will cause lava to erupt from the holes, damaging opponents and launching them upwards if they are standing on top of or close to a hole; down special will cause ash to erupt from the volcano, dealing only minor damage but temporarily stunning opponents so that Vesuviusaur has an opening for attack. Igneous Skin: When no hole is on the stage, using his neutral special covers his skin in hot magma for four seconds that will damage opponents that touch him. Moveset Normal ◾Normal A- Vesuviusaur bites forwards and then headbutts in front of himself. 3%, 3% Tilts ◾Up Tilt- Vesuviusaur headbutts overhead. 11% ◾Down Tilt- Vesuviusaur spins around to hit with his tail. 10% ◾Forward Tilt- Vesuviusaur headbutts forwards along the ground. 8% Smash Attacks ◾Up - Vesuviusaur blasts a column of lava out of the volcano on his back. 22-27% ◾Forward - Vesuviusaur powerfully headbutts forwards. 21-26% ◾Down - Stomps the ground, creating a hole in the ground in front of him that can blast out different fire-based substances using special moves. Hits on both sides, only one hole is formed. 19-23% Other attacks ◾Dash Attack - Vesuviusaur tackles forth with his whole body. 13% Aerial Attacks ◾Up aerial – Vesuviusaur blasts a column of ash from the volcano on his back. 6% ◾Down aerial - Vesuviusaur powerfully stomps downwards with one foot; is a very powerful meteor smash. 10% ◾Neutral aerial - Vesuviusaur does a somersault in midair while spurting magma from the volcano on his back, creating a temporary wheel of magma around himself. 9% ◾Forward aerial – Vesuviusaur kicks forwards with one foot. 7% ◾Back aerial - Vesuviusaur blasts a column of ash backwards that has some obsidian mixed in with it. 8% Special Moves ◾Neutral Special- Bubbling Magma- Covers Vesuviusaur in hot magma for four seconds, allowing Vesuviusaur to damage opponents that touch him; is a tectonic hole is present on the stage, the move will cause a fountain of lava to erupt from the hole and damage opponents near it. 3% each time an enemy comes into contact with Vesuviusaur for next four seconds. ◾Side Special- Magma Blast- A projectile blast of magma; a large but slow projectile with average range. 12% ◾Up Special- Burst Eruption- Vesuviusaur turns upside down and blasts a mix of lava and ash downwards to propel himself into the air; the initial blast from his volcano is a meteor-smash. 14% ◾Down Special- Ashen Plume- Vesuviusaur blasts a column of ash out of the volcano on his back, which stuns enemies; if a tectonic hole is on the stage, the move will blast ash from the hole and stun enemies near the hole. 5% from volcano, 2% from tectonic hole. Let me know what you think! I do have a few others in mind such as Steam and Sand. If you have any specific requests or ideas, tell me in the comments. Category:Blog posts